Spencer Stone
Spencer Stone was a Vulcan/Human hybrid serving as a Science, and later a Navigation Officer, in Starfleet during the 24th century. Early Life Stone was born to Jacob Stone, a Starfleet Officer, and T'nela, a Vulcan diplomatic aide, in 2345, on Vulcan in the Kir Province. Shortly after his eighth birthday, his parents adopted Susanne Flame, the daughter of his father's former shipmate aboard the USS Hathaway. Her parents had been killed by Tholians. At the age of eighteen, he attended the Vulcan Science Academy and graduated with degrees in mathematics and astrophysics. From there he enrolled in Starfleet Academy, like many of the Stone family. Starfleet Academy At Starfleet Academy Stone was placed in a squad with future shipmates Mala Corwin and Kimberly Chilton. While at the Academy he focused on computer systems, communications, and artificial intelligence, even though several instructors tried to get him to embrace his natural piloting skills and take the Navigation track. In 2369 he and the rest of his squad other members attended the infamous jungle survival course taught by Hans Zakarian. ("Survival Test") He served his cadet cruise at Memory Alpha, rewriting security coding. Prior to graduation Gedna Tachion offered him a place aboard his new command, the USS Lionheart, which Stone accepted, even though he was slated to be assigned to the USS Voyager. Starfleet Officer USS Lionheart tone arrived at Starbase 315 to report to the Lionheart aboard the USS Galaxy. While in transit he had the opportunity to pilot the ship's Captain's Yacht. ("New Orders") His roommate aboard the ship was Assistant Operations Officer Stovic, a fellow Vulcan. During the Lionheart's shakedown cruise Stone detected an encrypted subspace signal from the uninhabited Balin System. The ship diverted to Balin IV and sent away team to investigate the unregistered Harlian mine on the planet. Meanwhile, Stone decoded the message, revealing it to be from the mining colony to the Tal Shiar and containing information on Starfleet deployments throughout the BeTau Sector. When Ensign Evans left the ship to engage a Harelian freighter in the Sarkhova, he manned the Conn. ("Shakedown Cruise") During the attempted Maquis hijacking he was held hostage on the bridge along with Garrett and Chief Trev-Kosh. When Garret's throat was cut, blood splatter coated his face and splashed into his mouth, causing his emotional control to lapse. Stone snapped his bindings and attacked Cazzarros. ("Party Crashers") Stone was a prisoner of the Romulans during the Battle of Pselus. However, he managed to escape and subdue the Tal Shiar agent Proteus. ("Armistice Part I", "Armistice Part II") For his efforts as a prisoner during the Battle of Psellus III Stone was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade a year early and awarded the Starfleet Silver Palm. When Kiva left the Lionheart ''to assume command of the USS Starquest, Stone was made Chief Science Officer. ("New Blood") During the Battle of Torros III the ''Lionheart's Conn broke loose, killing Lieutenant Junior Grade Sortyn and severing Stone's left leg below the knee. He was evacuated by a runabout to the USS Brigid. ("Declaration") Dominion War He ended up recuperating from his injuries on Vulcan and was at the USS Pompey's helm during the Second Battle of Vulcanis. USS Gorkon After the Dominion War, Stone transferred to the USS Gorkon along with Christoffer Williams and Susanne Flame as Navigation Officer. By 2382 he was a Lieutenant Commander and the vessel's Second Officer. LUG Trek (2371) Attributes Fitness : Strength +1 Coordination 4 : Reaction +1 Intellect 5 : Logic +1 Presence 2 : Empathy -1 Psi 1 : Range -1 Attributes/Disadvantages Curious +3 Code of Honor (Vulcan) -3 Hides Emotions -2 Mixed Species +5 Skills Administration 1 : Starship 2 Category:Science Officers Category:Pilots Category:Hybrids Category:USS Lionheart Plankowners Category:USS Lionheart Crew Members Category:USS Gorkon Crew Members Category:Stone Family Category:Scientists